Right on the Edge and Ready to Fall
by EmeraldFirefly
Summary: Just a little one shot about what happens when Santana drops Brittany off at home after their first date. Mostly fluff with a little bit of angst.


Ok, I posted this in a hurry earlier so I'm just making a couple of edits. I don't know if this alerts anyone that it's been edited, but oh well. This is just something I haven't been able to get out of my head for a while. I got the idea from the song "(Kissed You) Good Night" by Gloriana the first time I heard it and have wanted to write this Brittana scene ever since.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee so don't sue.**

* * *

It was just about midnight when Santana pulled up into Brittany's driveway. She let the engine idle as she glanced to her right at Brittany, who was looking at her with a content smile. Brittany reached over and slowly unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I should probably go inside."

"Oh. Ok. Yeah, it is pretty late." Santana tried to hide the defeated look on her face as she turned off the car.

"I'll walk you to the door, B."

Santana stepped out of the car and made her way towards the passenger door as Brittany collected her purse and her takeout  
box of leftovers from the backseat. Santana held her hand out as Brittany stepped out of the car and they walked together in silence up to Brittany's front door. Their fingers were laced together, hands hanging down between them, and when they got to the porch Brittany was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks for dinner and the movie, San. I had a really good time."

Brittany smiled sweetly at Santana, her blue eyes looking slightly darker, but twinkling in the moonlight nonetheless. Santana couldn't ignore the way Brittany's cheeks were slightly flushed; She looked beautiful, and Santana found herself frozen in place as she stared. Heat coursed through her veins as she warred with herself. She wanted to kiss Brittany so badly, but she found herself overcome with fear. How would Brittany react? They had just been on their first official date and it had gone really well, but tension and anxiety had run rampant through Santana all night. Everything about this felt so new and foreign to her, and all the ways she felt about Brittany were bubbling up inside her and up to the surface, unable to be pushed back down inside anymore. She and Brittany were finally alone together and aware of their mutual feelings. Each passing moment since she had picked her up, Santana had wanted to be as close to Brittany as possible, but instead she kept her distance.

She was afraid of ruining what they had before it even truly began, but what Santana didn't realize is that it had already begun years ago. Their fate had been set in motion the day they met and they finally found themselves in the right place at the right time. It had been a long time coming, and they were both craving the intimacy and closeness that their previous "friends with benefits" relationship had not provided them. Brittany, however, could always read Santana like an open book and sensed that she was quite on edge. Even though she wanted to lean over and kiss her fears away, she respected Santana and understood when she needed to work things through on her own. She pulled Santana into a gentle hug and pressed her lips to Santana's cheek, lingering a few seconds longer than normal on her heated skin, pulling back as she felt the shuddering intake of breath and the shiver that shook through an already tense Santana.

"Goodnight San. Sweet dreams, and be safe."

Brittany lingered for another couple of seconds, brushing her thumb across Santana's cheek before stepping back and heading inside. Santana heard the lock click into place, and once she was sure that Brittany was safe and sound inside, she turned and headed back towards her car. She sat down and closed the door, letting out a frustrated huff of air as she dropped her forehead onto her arms that she had resting on the steering wheel.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I should have just kissed her.'_ she thought as her mind replayed the events of their date.

Santana's entire body seemed to be humming, a mix of nerves and the craving she felt for Brittany's touch. She clenched her eyes shut when Brittany turned off the lamp that sat by the window, mentally kicking herself. Images of Brittany flooded her mind as she sat there on the precipice of her emotions. Brittany, laughing unabashedly at something she had said earlier flooded her senses. Brittany staring at her while she had walked back to their booth from the bathroom, cheeks flushing when Brittany realized she was caught. She could still feel the warmth of Brittany's lips on her cheek and she felt like she was on the verge of something; Whether it was panic, regret, fear, or a mix of all three she couldn't quite tell. She let out another frustrated huff, glancing over to the passenger seat where Brittany had been sitting just a few minutes prior. She closed her eyes to take a few deep breaths and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Her fingers brushed upon a piece of paper folded up in her left pocket, and she slowly pulled it out. The paper was bright white and seemed to reflect the light of the moon. Santana grabbed her phone and unlocked it, using the screen as a flashlight as she unfolded the paper in her lap to read it. Brittany's writing came into view and Santana's stomach fluttered.

__

San,

_I know you've been nervous all night, and I wish I knew why. It's just me, you know. I'm still your Brittany. :) Just because we've talked about our feelings and how we feel about each other doesn't mean I would ever think any less of you. I feel more proud of you with every day that passes, Santana. It really is true, you know, that with feelings it's better. When it comes to you and me I feel so many things, and I meant what I said months ago, San. I do love you, and I'm so proud to see that you're starting to love yourself too. Goodnight and sweet dreams._

_Always,_

_Brittany_

_P.S: You should have kissed me. ;) It's ok though. I'd wait forever for just one more kiss from you. :)_

Santana's whole torso shook with nerves and a tear fell down her cheek as she put down the note. Her hands fumbled as she wiped away the tear and went to turn off the car. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

_'What am I doing? It's past midnight, she's going to think I'm crazy..'_ she thought to herself as she stepped out of the car on shaky legs.

She leaned back against her car to steady herself, doubts starting to flow into her mind and took a few seconds to breathe.

_'Get a grip Lopez. If you don't do this you'll regret it, and you've already wasted too much time where Brittany is concerned.'_

That smile and those blue eyes flooded her mind once more, and before she knew what she was doing she was running up the long driveway back to Brittany's front door. The heels of her boots clicked against the pavement in time with her heartbeat as she tried not to let her fear and doubt stop her. She scrambled up the steps, somehow managing not to trip in the process. Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door swung open to reveal Brittany standing there staring at her with an expression of worry drifting across her face. Brittany stepped forward quickly when she saw the expression on Santana's face and brought her palm up to rest on Santana's cheek.

"San? Honey, what is it?"

Santana looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car and she was trembling.

"I - I got your note." She said, breathless due to her run from the car. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she cautiously stepped closer to Brittany.

"Oh." Brittany said with a timid, gentle smile.

Santana was clearly internally fighting with herself and Brittany sensed she was in a fragile state. She worried that Santana was about to come completely undone, so she reached out and wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling her close. She was shaking like a leaf in her arms as she rubbed her back slowly. Tears started to fall from Brittany's eyes as Santana let out a couple choked sobs.

"I'm sorry Britt. I'm so sorry."

Santana buried her face in Brittany's shoulder as she cried, and Brittany pulled back a little to speak softly into her ear.

"It's ok, San. I promise, everything will be ok."

"I wasted so much time, Brittany. I love being around you, and I love knowing that you feel the same, and I feel like we could have skipped over all the drama and pain if I had just realized all of that sooner."

"Shh, honey please don't cry. Everything happens in its own time, and now is when it was meant to happen for us. I have no regrets." She said with a soft kiss to Santana's cheek.

Santana had calmed down a little in Brittany's arms and wasn't shaking as much anymore as she breathed in Brittany's calming scent. She pulled back and looked up into blue eyes that were watery with tears.

"Brittany?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I.. oh, screw it." she whispered, more to herself than to the girl standing before her.

Santana took one step forward and pressed herself up closer to Brittany, raising one hand to caress her cheek and sliding the other around the back of Brittany's neck. She felt Brittany's breath hitch in her chest and when Santana looked in her eyes, Brittany gave her an almost imperceptible nod that it was ok. Santana softly, slowly, pressed her lips to Brittany's and as she did, it was as if her heart stopped and kickstarted itself back up again. In the small second of time where her heart skipped a beat, everything changed. Not outwardly, but inwardly. Santana could feel Brittany's heartbeat and it matched her own. If she could go through life kissing Brittany like this, and having their hearts beat like that, she knew everything would be ok. She tangled her left hand in Brittany's hair, deepening the kiss and pulling her closer. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and breathed her in, and Santana pushed her back gently against the door. Their lips fit perfectly together, and when they finally had to pull back for air Brittany let out a small sigh.

"San.." she said in a whisper, not quite trusting her own voice yet. "Wow."

Santana let out a small giggle and scrunched her nose up at Brittany, giving her another quick kiss and enfolding her in her arms.

"The thought of forever happening before kissing you again was just way too long." Santana whispered and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder as she tried to stifle a yawn.

She wasn't tired of the company by any means, but she was definitely exhausted. Brittany pulled back slightly before she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Stay."

"Hm?" Santana thought she heard what Brittany said but she didn't want to assume and she was afraid she had heard her incorrectly.

"Stay here tonight, with me."

Santana didn't even have a fighting chance of saying no as Brittany kissed her again and again.


End file.
